


Dejarla ir

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo avanza y no se detiene, no espera, no llora, no tiembla. Sigue una línea infinita, un círculo eterno, un camino que acaba y vuelve a empezar. No hay tiempo para hacer duelos, no hay tiempo para lamentos. Esa es la ironía, ¿verdad? El tiempo es eterno, pero jamás suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejarla ir

El mundo avanza y no se detiene, no espera, no llora, no tiembla. Sigue una línea infinita, un círculo eterno, un camino que acaba y vuelve a empezar. No hay tiempo para hacer duelos, no hay tiempo para lamentos. Esa es la ironía, ¿verdad? El tiempo es eterno, pero jamás suficiente.

La gente sigue muriendo, Lydia lo sabe. Cada vez siente más muertes y se pregunta si un día llegará a sentirlas todas. La pena, el pesar, todo pasa por ella. Cualquiera se volvería loco pero ella está entumecida. Cien o millones, ya no importan los muertos en un día. Ninguna muerte volverá afectarle, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ya sintió la más terrible?

Nuevos peligros siguen apareciendo, Scott es incapaz de impedirlo. Salva el día como puede, pero nunca parece alcanzar. Cada vez se esfuerza más, cada vez el empeño puesto es mayor, cada vez sus hazañas son mejores. Y, sin embargo, nunca parece suficiente. ¿Cómo podría serlo, cuándo fue incapaz de salvar a la única que importaba?

Dos almas en pena, dos espíritus atormentados. El pasado se repite en un bucle sin fin cada vez que cierran los ojos y no pueden impedir sorprenderse y ver que al resto del mundo le importa poco y nada que el ser más fuerte, más valiente, más _perfecto_ haya desaparecido.

Solo se entienden el uno al otro. Buscan refugio en aquel que un tiempo les fue indiferente. Se sientan en lugar apartado, donde nadie puede encontrarlos. Hablan de _ella_ , de su sonrisa, de sus manías, de sus proezas. La recuerdan con amor, con locura, con dolor. Es un ritual, una religión. Hablan de ella con temor de pronunciar su nombre y perturbarla, con aún más miedo de olvidarla.

La buscan juntos en los rincones del pueblo, como si a fuerza de buscar pudieran traerla de vuelta. Es imposible y lo saben, pero no pueden impedirlo. La necesitan, no pueden dejarla ir, no aún. No nunca.

La buscan juntos en los rincones del pueblo y cuando ya no pueden mentirse más, cuando ya no pueden hacer de cuenta que la van a encontrar, comienzan a buscarla en los rincones del otro.

Una caricia, un gesto, una sonrisa. El eco de _ella_ en ellos.

 _No va a llegar a nada_ , se dicen. Se mienten como lo han hecho desde que se fue. _No es real_ , repiten y eso es cierto y a la vez no. Juegan con una ilusión, sí, ¿pero no son igual de verdaderas las ilusiones? Si nosotros creemos en ellas, ¿no las convertimos en realidad?

El primer beso los hace sentir asqueados de sí mismos.

Traidores, eso son. Le están clavando un puñal por la espalda, ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso? Ella se sacrificó por ellos solo para que la traicionen.

—Scott… Allison está _muerta_ —le dice un día Stiles, intentándolo hacer sentir mejor, intentando hacerle entender que no está traicionando a nadie.

(en otro tiempo hubiese creído que estaba traicionando al mismo Stiles, pero a él parece no importarle. El tiempo avanza, no se detiene, cambia las cosas por siempre)

Como toda respuesta, Scott se transforma, mostrándole los colmillos a su amigo, casi feral. Stiles luce más herido que asustado y Scott siente una vergüenza instantánea. Huye al bosque, avergonzado de sí mismo y la única que logra encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta es Lydia.

Lydia comienza a ir a terapia (con un terapeuta _de verdad_ ) por pedido de su madre.

—Cielo, tienes que aceptar que Allison murió.

El mundo lo sigue repitiendo pero ellos se niegan a escuchar. No es cierto, no es verdad, ella sigue aquí. Sigue aquí en su ballesta escondida bajo la cama de Lydia, en el mensaje de voz que Scott aún no borró del móvil, en las fotos que guardan como tesoros invaluables. Sigue aquí dentro de ellos, aferrada a sus corazones, incapaz de dejarlos ir.

( _ellos_ no pueden dejarla ir)

Comienzan a estar juntos sin darse cuenta, repitiendo besos con culpa, dando abrazos que buscan consuelo, susurrando palabras que no son solo para ellos. Comienzan a estar juntos para estar con ella, para seguir aferrándose, para seguir adelante sin dejar el atrás.

Es jodido y la gente los mira con pena pero a ellos les sirve, a ellos les funciona y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

Scott hace sonreír de verdad a Lydia y es como si las hiciera sonreír a las dos. Lydia le saca una risa a Scott y puede escuchar también la de ella.

¿Y qué importa si no es normal? ¿Y qué importa si se aferran a su pérdida? Ellos logran seguir adelante así, ellos son _felices_ así. Logran amarse de verdad, no como el eco de un amor ajeno, sino como uno propio. Sí, la siguen amando a ella, tanto como el primer día, pero descubren que dentro de sí tienen amor para dos personas.

¿Y qué importa lo que el resto del mundo opine?

Scott y Lydia se tienen el uno al otro y a Allison con ellos. El mundo sigue adelante, no espera a nadie, pero ellos logran robarle tiempo al tiempo y que _ella_ siga con ellos.

(Scott y Lydia logran tener una relación de verdad y quizás en algún lugar que algún día alcanzará, Allison finalmente puede descansar)


End file.
